


Scary Movies

by Spindizzy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess likes scary movies, Sam doesn't, and Dean loves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movies

Jess likes scary movies. She likes curling up on the couch, with a cushion clutched to her chest and her head on Sam's chest. She shrieks at all the right points, and Sam tightens his arm around her without thinking, not relaxing until she starts giggling at them both.

Sam never liked scary movies; they rank right up there with Halloween, and that's the only thing him and Dad have ever agreed on. They're a waste of time, and they have enough monsters in their lives without deliberately going to watch some morons in masks pretending at being monsters.

Dean loves scary movies though, or he did the last Sam heard of him. Likes lounging around the hotel room on the nights where there's no monsters and no women for him to chase, bowl of popcorn within reach and a couple of beers on hand, the TV turned to whichever channel's got the worst horror films on. Dean laughs at them the whole way through, rattling off what they _should_ be doing to get Dad off his back, then yelling Sam over to see what they _are_ doing.

Sam could never figure out why Dean watched them, apart from his obsession with "my man Jack." It took until he got to Stanford and he started getting dragged to Halloween parties and pinned in place on the couch by the weight of everyone else watching the TV for him to realise. Scary movies were what normal people did - and if Dean was going to stay in the family business, he needed all the links to normality he could get.


End file.
